The Cursed Crests
by MudkipTheMamodo
Summary: My first fanfic, in which Tai and Matt must returnto the digital world to help others under their own curses...
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what to put here...

First Fanfic so... I don't know what to say...

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Digimon, can you believe I can't pay them in gum?!**

Anyways, I guess this has a rating of M for safety, after all this is my first

Fanfiction, and I have ideas for later chapters.

Chapter 1

The Boy's story begins.

It was a calm night, very quiet outside. Matt had been over at Tai's house for the night, as Tai was bored at home, because his family was gone for a few days.

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Matt asked Tai.

"Not sure, it sounded like it came from outside!" Tai responded.

Tai decided to look around a bit outside through the window. He saw what appeared to be a boy and his dog. He could not tell for sure, as it was dark, and very late. It looked as if there were two people walking behind him. They had knocked over a trash can, making the crash they had heard. Tai would pick it up in the morning.

"So, what was it?" Matt asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Tai answered.

They then went back to watch television as they were before.

They fell asleep soon after.

Tai woke up first, and went to make something for breakfast. He decided to make a bowl of cereal. As he sat eating, he remembered the trash can.

Matt was now awake, watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, I'll be right back!" Tai shouted as he went to pick up the trash can.

As he picked it up, along with all the spilled trash, he heard something.

"H-Hello?" A quiet voice whispered from the alley.

"Is someone there?" Tai asked.

"Back here..."

It went silent. Tai went toward the alley. As he got closer, he saw someone. A boy sitting there. He had black hair, black shorts, and a white shirt with a red circle in the middle.

Tai saw he was breathing, but very weakly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tai asked."Are you ok?Hey, why don't you come inside? You look kinda sick." Tai suggested.

No response.

"Hey, c'mon." Tai suggested as he tried to help the boy stand.

"GAAAGH"

The boy fell back to the ground.

"Hey, I -"

That was when Tai noticed it. There was a hole in the middle of his shirt.

The shirt wasn't just red in the middle. Tai touched it, confirming his suspicions. It wasn't just a white and red shirt. It was strange, like dried paint. But this wasn't paint.

It was blood.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Tai shouted, very shocked.

"Th-they took-"

"Okay, I'll be right back! Stay here!"

Tai shouted as he ran inside.

"Hey are you ok, Tai?" Matt asked as Tai ran in.

"Matt! Come with me! Hurry!" Tai shouted as he ran back outside.

"Ok, but what's the rush?" Matt asked.

"HURRY UP!" Tai shouted.

"Alright, calm down." Matt responded.

As they reached the alley Matt saw the boy

"Hey, who is this?" Matt asked as he saw him.

"Just help me carry him inside!" Tai quickly responded.

"Alright..." Matt agreed.

When he was brought inside, they set him softly on the ground.

"Now help me find some bandages or something!" Tai shouted as he ran off.

"Why, what happ-"

Then Matt noticed it.

"Is that!? Blood?!" Matt asked, extremely shocked.

"Yeah, now help!" Tai shouted back.

"Why don't we call an ambulance or something?!" Matt asked.

"They can't make it in time! C'mon!"

Tai shouted.

They got a washcloth and help clean around the wound. Then they bandaged it up tight.

"You sure you know how to do this?"

Tai asked Matt as he bandaged the boy's wound.

"Yeah I took a class at my old school!" Matt responded, still working.

After they finished, Tai asked Matt,

"Will he be ok?"

"He should be, he just needs some rest."

They decided to lay him on Tai's bed to let him rest.

The boy woke up in a strange room.

He heard voices in the next room.

He tried to sit up, but collapsed back on the bed with a thud.

"What was that?" Tai asked as they heard the thud.

"Let's go see!" Matt decided

The boy saw them walking into the room.

"W-who are you guys?" He asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

"I'm Matt and this is Tai." Tai smiled and waved beside Matt.

"Where am I? And what do you want?" He tried to sit up as he talked, but collapsed again with pain.

"Hey, you should stay lying down!"

Matt told him." You are in Tai's house. We found you in the alley. You were bleeding pretty bad. Can you tell us what happened?"

The boy's eyes went wide.

"Where is he?!"

"Who?" The boys asked curiously.

"Zashmon!" The boy shouted, very loud.

"Who is Zashmon?" Tai asked the boy. "You were the only one out there."

Realizing what he had said the boy nervously responded. "He's, uhhhhh... My pet lizard!"

"That isn't important right now, what matters is wh-" Tai was cut off by the boy.

"YES IT IS IMPORTANT! I NEED TO FIND HIM!"

The boy realized he was shouting.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said." I didn't mean to shout. But it IS important! I need to find him!" The three boys sat for a minute in total silence. Then the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. This caught the other boys' attention.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" Tai asked Matt.

When he noticed they had seen it the boy put it back into his pocket nervously.

"Oh, that was just...ummm...An old toy!" He gave a nervous grin.

"We know what that is ummm... Actually, what IS your name?"

"Oh yeah! My name is Jason!" He replied, a nervous smile on his face.

"Well Jason? We know about the digivices. And the digital world."

Matt informed him.

"Wh-You do? So you know about digimon too, right?" Dennis asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah, but-" Matt was cut off by Dennis.

"Then you gotta help me find Zashmon!"

"Sooo, I take It Zashmon is your digimon then?" Tai asked curiously.

"Yeah. He is my digimon." He replied, much calmer than before.

"Okay, we'll help you find him. But first we need to know what happened. Why were you in the alley?" Matt said changing the subject.

Jason was shocked. He had forgotten his wound entirely. He tried to sit up, slower this time.

"I- I was attacked last night. Two men were following me. They asked me what kind of lizard it was, I said it was a new species. Then they stabbed me in the chest and took Zashmon. They must have thought I was dead."

Tai and Matt sat there in shock.

"So... Zashmon needs my help! He is really in danger! If we don't help him he might be sold or sent away to who knows where! Or worse! He might even be killed."

Tai and Matt sat there, unsure of what to say.

"Why not call the police or something?" Tai suggested.

"And tell them what?! That my digital monster has been kidnapped?

Or my newly discovered lizard has escaped? If that information is out there, plenty of people will try to take him! Besides... WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO FIND THEM! OR HAVE ANY PROOF!" Jason shouted angrily." ...Sorry... My anger got the better of me again."

"Well, can you at least describe Zashmon so we can help you find him?" Tai asked.

"I've got a better idea." Matt said as he left the room.

The red haired boy was over quick.

He heard the urgency in Matt's voice even through the phone.

"What's up?"

"Can you look at something on your computer?" Matt said as he handed a digivice to Izzy.

"Okay." Izzy agreed.

The boys walked back into the room, in which Tai was asking some questions.

"So where do you live?" Tai asked.

"A large house. Not far from here. I was walking home when I was attacked."

That was when Matt and Izzy walked in.

"Who's this?" Izzy asked as he entered.

"Don't worry about it." Tai replied.

Izzy's laptop made a beeping noise.

"Oh yeah, I needed to check something?"

"Yeah, can you look at the memory on this digivice?" Matt asked.

While Izzy's computer was loading the program, the boys turned on the TV.

"...ntists have discovered what appears to be a new lizard species. They are not sure where it came from, but scientist all over would like to own it, as the owners will auction it off in two days..."

It began to show pictures of a small, red, almost dinosaur-like lizard.

Jason's eyes went wide.

"No...No, No NOO!"

He screamed as he ran outside.

Matt began to run after him, but Tai grabbed his arm.

"I'll take care of it." Tai said as he stood up.

He went outside to find him sitting against a wall. He was crying.

"What was that about?" Izzy asked Matt.

"Just... It-"

Matt froze when he saw the screen.

"Wait, so on the TV...that was."

"Who is Zashmon?" Izzy asked, unaware.

Matt explained the whole situation.

"That was Zashmon on TV wasn't it?..." Tai asked.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I think I should go home for a bit. I need to get something... Would you like to see where I live?"

"Sure. I'm going to go tell the others. I'll be right back."

Matt and Izzy decided to go with them.

"So why was Zashmon in the human world anyway?" Izzy asked.

"We had just gotten back from the digital world... I was walking home trying to come up with an excuse for having Zashmon with me... I never made it home."

He stopped walking."This is it."

They paused at a large green house.

"It's quiet here. That's strange. I'll be right back." He walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you think he needed to get?" Matt asked

"Not sure, but it sounds impor-"

They were cut off by a scream from inside.

"What was that?!" Tai asked, obviously worried.

"Let's go check it out!" Matt responded almost immediately.

As they walked in, they knew something was wrong. Everything was knocked down and oddly placed.

They heard a strange noise from upstairs. It sounded almost like a whimper. Knowing where it was coming from, they ran towards the source. As they went up the stairs, the saw something. There were 3 doors, 2 of which were knocked off the hinges. The third had a hole in the middle. They found him in the second room on the ground, crying. There was glass stained red, lying in shards

on the ground.

"What happened...I was only gone for a couple days... how could this happen..."

He was almost whispering, his voice was very weak. He was shaking.

"I-I don't underst-" he stopped dead mid sentence. "The Crest! What if they took it?"

He began rummaging through the closet.

"It's here... It's still here..."

He held, in his hand, a navy blue crest.

While all this happened, the other 3 boys sat there too stunned to move.

All 4 boys walked downstairs, silently.

They all sat down on the misplaced couch.

"What now?" Jason said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"What do I do? Where do I go? I'll have to live on the streets! The police will end up doing taking away this house! I'll starve out there."

He was crying hysterically.

Matt and Izzy were still speechless.

"Don't say that!" Tai told him. "You can stay at my house until we figure something out! My parents won't mind! We will just tell them your parents had to leave town for a bit."

The boy looked up. He had a weak smile on his face.

"Thanks, but... Can we talk about this later? I feel like this place is getting to me..."

"How about we go back to my house?" Tai suggested.

Everyone agreed. This place was getting to everyone.

"Let's call this in when we get to my house, okay?" Tai asked the boy.

"Y-yeah... We better call...the note"

"What?" Tai asked, bewildered as ever.

"They left... The note..." The boy was now pale and weak.

Tai saw the note now too. Lying next to the door.

"This note?" Tai asked as he handed it to Jason, now looking like a ghost.

"Yes..." He said as he took it.

He read it several times before telling the others.

"My family...is safe... They already took care of it...but they will be gone until they feel safer again...they sold this home to someone else."

"Good... So they are safe." said Matt,finally speaking.

"Let's go now..." Izzy reminded them.

They had walked home in complete silence. Upon reaching Tai's house, Izzy decided to go home.

"It's getting late, so I gotta go."

"Matt, will you leave too?" Tai asked.

"If I can, I would like to stay here again. I need time to think, and I don't wanna mention this too my dad. It may slip out..."

"That's fine!" Tai assured him.

And with that, they all sat down and went to sleep.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

This will be the second part of my digimon fanfic so, carry on.

**Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own digimon. Still can't buy it. They want more than $2.73**

**Can you believe that?**

**Anyway... Enjoy**

Part 2

The Crest's curse.

"Wake up! Hey! WAKE UP!" Tai repeatedly tried to wake the boy up.

He wasn't responding at all. To anything.

Meanwhile Matt had called an ambulance.

"Why didn't we call one yesterday? We're not doctors! If he dies now, it will be all our fault!" Matt shouted over and over.

Those words resounded through Tai's head.

"If he dies..."

"Don't think like that Matt! They can make it! He'll be fine!" Tai assured Matt.

"You live so far away from the hospital! How could he make it?"

They looked at the boy lying on the ground. He was breathing, but barely.

"What could have happened last night?" Matt asked.

"He seemed pale last night. I thought he just needed rest. Why didn't he say anything!?"

Just as they had finished panicking, they heard the sirens.

They immediately told them where he was.

As they took him back to the hospital, Matt and Tai had decided to wait a while before going to the hospital. They agreed to they needed

time to think. They had been through so much in the previous 24 hours. And yet, they knew they hadn't been through the worst of it. Their new friend had. Why did this happen to him? Tai felt sorry for him. And now he might die.

Matt was thinking almost the exact same thing.

They were calm now.

"We should go see him now." Tai suggested.

Matt agreed. They needed to know if he was okay.

As they arrived, they were greeted by a strange man.

"Oh, you two must have come to see Reese." He said as he saw them arrive.

"Who?" Tai asked the stranger.

"Reese Yinto? The boy you two called about? I was with the ambulance. Reese admitted to using an alias for quite a while. Something about not trusting anyone yet?"

"Wait, so you've talked to him?" Matt asked, sounding relieved.

"Well, yes but... He won't speak to anyone anymore."

This made the boys uneasy.

"Could we try?" Tai asked hopefully.

" I suppose it couldn't hurt. I will go check of its ok. Just wait here for a bit."

The boys sat for much longer than expected. The man finally reappeared.

"You are permitted to talk to him, but in return, there are some questions to be asked. They said if you answer them, you can visit him. Questions first."

"Deal." Tai replied almost immediately.

They were asked several questions.

"Are you aware he was wounded?"

"Did someone say something to him?"

"He seemed upset about something, do you know if he experienced anything...traumatizing?"

The boys answered to the best of their abilities. They decided to lie, only for the last one.

When finally permitted to enter, the 2 felt relieved.

Upon entry, they noticed he was staring out the window.

"Ja- I mean... Reese?" Tai asked the boy." How are you feeling?"

He had no reaction. He just remained staring out the window.

"I understand. You are thinking of something else. We'll be on our way."

Tai said, reluctantly.

"He's still out there." Reese mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, relieved he was able to speak to the boy.

"Zashmon."

Tai was bewildered. He had so much going through his mind. And he was thinking about Zashmon. Nothing of his family? Nothing of me and Matt? I thought we were his friends! He didn't even tell us his real name?

As if reading his thoughts, Reese started to frown. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" Tai asked, rather shocked.

"I should have told you. I didn't know I could trust you. I was scared. I thought I was dead for sure. I now know I can trust you but... Please stay away from me. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Tai looked at Matt, who was obviously just as confused, and shocked.

"How could we get hurt?"

Reese was obviously upset.

"I will tell you... But I need my crest. Please come back tomorrow with my crest and I will explain everything. But please promise me you will be careful."

The boys were shocked.

"But tomorrow is when-"

"I KNOW WHAT TOMORROW IS!" He shouted.

"YOU REALLY THINK I COULD FORGET?"

He was crying, hysterically.

"I JUST WANT THIS NIGHTMARE TO END!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Reese had calmed down a bit.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you guys like that. I just..."

He paused to think.

"Look... I just... Bring me the crest and I will explain everything. Let's talk about this today because... I just... Please just go get the crest."

Tai and Matt had to think for a bit.

"Alright. We will be back soon." Matt assured him.

"But please be careful." Reese pleaded.

"We will, don't worry."

And with that they left.

"Did you think he seemed a bit worried about us leaving?" Matt asked Tai as they approached his house.

"Well... Yeah... What is it about his crest anyway? It seems... Really important to him."

They were at the door of Tai's house.

"I'm gonna grab the crest. Be right back.

He soon returned with a crest in hand.

"It was lying on the table. I thought he had it in the room."

It was a strange design. The crest was black with a red symbol. The symbol looked like a splash of water.

"Let's worry about that later, we need to get back to the hospital."

As they began to walk back, they heard a smashing noise.

They turned around to see a large flower pot had fallen from a window of the apartment they were passing.

"Whoa, that was close." Tai finally spoke.

"Yeah... Let's keep going."

They were in the hospital parking lot when it happened. Tai was running for the doors when a Matt shouted to him.

"Tai, watch out!"

The car had narrowly missed him.

"That was too close!" Matt said as he caught up to him.

They were surprised. But they needed to know what was up with the crest. So they just went inside and towards his room.

Reese was relieved when they walked into his room.

"Hey. You made it okay." He said gladly.

"Yeah. Here is the crest." Tai said as he handed it over.

"Yeah... Hey... Did anything happen while you were out? Anything... Dangerous?"

"Well... A flower pot almost hit is from an above apartment. And Tai was almost hit by a car." Matt answered.

"Well... This may be hard to believe but... This crest is cursed. It is the Crest of Pain. It is given to a human every 1000 years and... Well if I don't have this crest with me... Bad thing happen to my friends and family. It disappears with its owners dying breath."

"So as long as you have it, everyone is okay?" Tai asked.

"Yes."

"Then why not just keep it with you?"

"Because it leaves me. It tells me where it is going and leaves me. It usually goes to my closest friend."

Reese looked out the window.

"It's getting dark. You should probably be getting home."

Reluctantly, the boys agreed.

"But I will be here first thing tomorrow." Tai assured him.

Matt decided to go home. He had to go home sometime. He would meet Tai at the hospital tomorrow.

As Tai went to bed he realized he was more tired than he thought. He thought nothing could wake him. But it did.

Tai, exhaustedly answered the loud phone.

"Hello?"

"Tai?"

"Matt? Isn't it a bit early?"

"Tai... It's about Reese."

"What?"

"The hospital called. He's gone."

End of part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third part of my firstfanfic so...

**Disclaimer:Apparently, I can't buy Digimon for a sack of potatoes...**

**This means I don't own the characters either.**

**Anyways, keep reading.**

"What?! We need to find him!"

"Where do we start to look?"

Tai was silent.

"How about we look seperately?"

"Sure, we'll cover more ground."

"Call me if you find anything, okay?" Matt asked.

"Sure. See you later." Tai agreed.

It was dark outside. It may have been summer, but the morning air was still cold and damp.

It was also very quiet. There were very few cars out.

It was as the sun began to rise.

Tai had search all morning.

He was ready to give up, until he remembered a place he hadn't checked.

_Maybe he is at the park._

He saw him sitting on the seemed to be thinking.

He was staring at the face was blank.

Tai was glad to see him

"Heeey! REESE!" Tai shouted as he ran towards the boy.

This caused him to bolt upright.

He had forgotten where he was.

He looked up to see Tai running towards him.

"Reese! You should be at the hospital!"

"I know... but I need to think."

"This is about Zashmon, isn't it?"

"I need to get him back... I think I know how. But first I need to tell you... I haven't told you everything yet."

"What?"

"Well, first off... my crest is a cursed crest... and there are actually six others, with their own effect."

"Really?"

"Yes... most of which will probably be in the digital already has an owner. However, we know who is who. But we can't communicate with each other. If we do... we die there, on the spot.

"What? That's horrible!" Tai said with a horrified look on his face.

"Don't worry, I have some good news is a way to destroy the crests. There is an evil digimon named Zulerimon. If he is defeated, the crest will be destroyed."

"So we just have to defeat him?" Tai asked, relieved.

"Well... yes, but he has powers unlike any digimon I have seen. But for now... I guess this will be goodbye."

"What?!"

"I plan to take Zashmon and run. Back to the digital world, I mean."

"That's crazy. You're going to steal him?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, no, but..."

His voice trailed off.

"Don't worry... I'll be back. Someday."

"But...I understand... but promise me something."

"What?" Reese asked, bewildered.

"Promise me... you will come back, and we can go do something fun. Like see a movie or something."

Reese began to smile.

"Sure. That sounds fun. I suppose I should say goodbye to Matt too, huh?"

'' I'll run home and call him. He can meet us here."

"Alright, but hurry.I want to hurry up before Zashmon's auction is full of people."

It wasn't long until Matt and Tai returned.

Tai had explained everything to Matt along the way.

"So, you're really leaving?" Matt asked, a dissapointed tone in his voice.

"Well, I have to. If I could stay here, I would. There is too big a chance I could get caught."

"So this is goodbye?"

"I guess so...Thank you both for being so hospitable."

And with that, he left.

He had walked off, and dissapeared around the corner.

It was on the news that evening.

The story of how a strange, unknown boy, took the newly discovered lizard and dissapeared.

He had left on a subway, dissapearing through the tunnel.

They suspected he had left town.

This made Tai feel better. He had gotten away safely.

Then he went to his room and went to bed.

He was tired, as he had been up since early that morning, when Matt called.

_"HELP!"_

Tai woke up with a jump.

Who had said that?

Was it just a dream?

Tai looked at the clock. It was 7:18

It was still early enough for breakfast.

He decided to cook up some eggs.

He sat down to eat and began to think Reese.

He knew time moved faster in the digital world.

Much faster.

It could have been weeks, maybe months for Reese.

_Would he remember Tai?_

Then he noticed it.

The Crest, lying on the kitchen counter.

The Crest of Pain.

He picked it up and he was shocked with what he saw.

It was Reese in a dark room.

"Hello? Is someone there? Tai? If you are there, I know you have the crest...and I know someone is watching...I can feel it..."

He stopped talking as the door opened.

Tai couldn't make out who was at the door.

"Hey kid! Shut up! Nobody knows where you are, and nobody is coming to help. Now stay quiet until we find out what to do with you."

"They _will_ come to help. I know it."

"No they won't you little brat!" The figure said as he approached Reese.

"Yes they will!"

The figure then punched Reese in the face, knocking him out.

"Brat." He mumbled to himself as he left the room.

The crest stopped transmitting.

Tai was sure of what to do next.

"Matt, Reese is in danger."

"How can you tell?"

"The crest showed me..."

"What?"

"The crest showed me a vision of where he is now."

"And?"

"And... he needs us... he's been captured."

"What? By who?"

"I don't know, but I _do_ know he's in danger."

"Alright. So we're going to the digital world?"

"Yeah. Get what you need and meet me here."

It wasn't long before Matt showed up.

"Got everything you need?" Tai asked, anxious to depart.

"Yeah, I brought food, some bottles, a sleeping bag, and a fishing pole, in case we're there longer than expected. You?"

"Food, a bottle, and a sleeping bag."

"Good. Let's get going."

And with that, they departed through Tai's computer.

End of part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm back... I guess you some of you ACTUALLY WANTED MORE... so... ok.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon. I tried taking it but I guess I'm not "With the guild" So they took it back and almost arrested me. I know people.**

Chapter 4

**Taking Action.**

Matt and Tai were now in the digital world.

"So, where should we start looking?" Matt asked

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask someone around here?" Tai suggested.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

They walked into a nearby forest.

"HELLO!? IS ANYONE HERE?" Tai shouted.

"Quiet!" Matt said as he quickly clamped a hand over Tai's mouth."Did you hear that?"

There was a quiet rustling from the bushes.

"What do you think it is?" Tai whispered as he cautiously started towards the bushes.

"I'm not sure."

"Tai? Matt?" A familiar voice asked behind them?

Recognizing the voice, the boys turned around.

"Agumon?"

Sure enough, he was standing behind them.

Gabumon was next to him.

"Why are you guys here?" Matt asked them curiously.

"We were going to ask you guys the same thing." Gabumon responded

"Well it's kind of a long story." Tai informed him.

The boys then informed the two digimon of all that had happened.

"Well, it's a good thing we're here then isn't it?" Gabumon suggested.

"Yeah. We're going to need help." Tai pointed out.

"Well, first of all we need to find out where Reese is." Matt reminded them.

"Yeah, but-"

Tai stopped talking as the crest in his pocket began to heat up.

He pulled it out of his pocket in time to see another transmission begin to be shown on the crest.

_"WHERE ARE THEY?" _ A voice boomed at Reese.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" He responded, panickingly.

_"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"_ He shouted._ "I KNOW ABOUT THE OTHER HUMANS! NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"_

This obviously suprised Reese.

_"TELL ME!"_

"I don't know anything! I swear!"

The figure picked up Reese by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

_"TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Reese was panicking. What could he do? He had to think of something quick.

"They are... directly south of here. At the foot of that strange reddish looking mountain."

_"HAHA, I KNEW I COULD GET IT OUT OF YOU SOMEHOW!"_

He then proceeded to throw Reese to the floor and left the room.

"Guys..." Reese mumbled."...I hope you were listening...I-"

He was cut off by a high pitched scream.

_"HAHA, LOOK! THE BRAT HAS A NEW FRIEND!"_

This suprised Reese, as cold be seen by the look on his face.

"Put me down! Let go!" The voice cried.

The door then slammed open.

A young looking girl was thrown in, the door firmly locking behind her.

She had curly, bright blonde hair. Her skin was also a light color.

She looked at Reese for a moment but quickly looked away.

The crest stopped transmitting.

The boys sat in silence for a few moments.

Matt was the one to break the silence.

"So,I suppose we should find this mountain he was talking about."

"I can help with that." An unfamiliar voice butted in.

"What? Who said that?" Tai responded.

Slowly, a small, red, dinosaur-like digimon emerged from the bushes.

"Wait," Matt started."You're Zashmon,right?"

"Yep! You must be Matt and Tai! Reese told me about you guys before... he was..."

Zashmon's voice trailed off.

"We understand." Matt assured him."You must be upset."

"They were too tough. I tried to protect him. They..."

His voice trailed off again.

"We know... but you said you could help us find him?"

Zashmon snapped back into reality.

"Oh yeah...it is behind you guys!"

The boys turned around to see a mountain.

"But that isn't red in the _slightest_!" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't _now_, but it will be." Zashmon assured him."But for now we should start walking."

And with that they started off.

It was dark in this room.

He was lonely in here.

He didn't think it could get any worse.

But it did.

He had been in here for almost two weeks.

Now they had thrown _her_ in here.

They could have found anyone, but they got her.

Of course they had gotten her.

She was going to be caught eventually.

But he needed to forget about her.

He just hoped his friends could help.

He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up.

It was night now.

They were in the middle of a forest.

"Look!" Zashmon exclaimed."See it now?"

Sure enough, they saw it.

The mountain they had been heading toward now had an eerie reddish tint to it.

"So, should we keep going, or set up camp for the night?" Matt asked.

"Well, I think we should rest up, in case we need to fight!" Gabumon suggested.

"Me too!" Agumon agreed.

"Well I guess we might as well!" Matt said."What abou you Tai?"

"Yeah, I guess so...what do you think Zashmon?" Tai asked.

"Actually...I...I thought...nevermind...I'm going to go do something...be right back..."

Zashmon replied before he wandered off into the forest.

"What do you think that was about?" Tai asked as he and Matt began to make a spot for the fire.

"He probably just has a lot on his mind." Matt responded.

"Yeah but...I don't know... he seemed nervous about something..."

"It's probably nothing!" Matt dismissed it.

"Hey, we're going to go find Zashmon!" Agumon and Gabumon shouted."Be back in a few minutes!"

As they left it began to rain.

"Great! What else could possibly go wrong!"

That was when the crest lit up.

Reese was still in the room.

_She_ was still here too.

He hated this. He didn't _want_ to ignore her.

But he had to! If he didn't, they would _die_.

_Splish!_

Reese was caught off guard.

_Splash!_

There it was again!

Reese looked up and saw something he hadn't seen before.

A small grate that appeared to lead to the surface.

It was just barely out of reach.

Maybe if he jumped, he could reach it.

He jumped and barely hung on.

He was weak and hadn't eaten in days.

He had to feel around for something better to hold on to.

He felt a clump of grass and grabbed ahold of it.

His fingers dug into the soft, wet soil.

He fell down pulling the clump of wet dirt with him.

He fell into a small puddle.

He looked up only to get a face full of water.

He had pulled out the only thing saving them from being drowned in water.

The room was going to fill with with water soon.

He turned his head to see _she _was awake.

He _wanted_ to talk to her, but he couldn't.

He decided to try again, before the room filled up.

He reched his arm through the bars and shook it wildly.

"HELLOOO? SOMEONE? ANYONE? HELP!"

He fell, barely being able to stand the stream of water pushing him downwards.

He stayed sitting until he heard a small thudding noise from above

"I could have sworn I heard someone"

Reese stuck his arm back through the grate.

"IN HERE!"

His hand was met by another hand.

The stranger tried to pull him up.

"Gosh," He chuckled."You sure are stuck, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and the room is filling with water! Can you help?" Reese asked hopefully.

"Sure, just give me a minute."

Reese heard a thud and metal clinking together.

"Alright, move aside."

Reese looked around him.

The water was up to his shoulders.

"Aaaaand done!"

Reese looked up.

The grate was gone.

The stranger extended his hand.

"Come on!"

Reese grabbed his hand and he was pulled up to the surface.

"Wait here, I'm going to get your friend."

He lied on the grass as he waited.

He looked up to see them talking.

"Thanks for helping, but I need to go."

She walked off into the night.

He turned to Reese.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I...I don't really know. I need to find my friends." Reese responded.

"Why don't you come back to my camp?" He suggested.

"I guess so."

Matt and Tai couldn't decide what to do.

"Do you think that guy is trustworthy?" Matt asked.

"I hope so." Tai answered.

"We should... go to sleep." Matt suggested.

"Yeah... We can find him first thing in the morning.

The rain had subsided.

The boys went to sleep.

Tai woke up first, then Matt shortly afterward.

"You guys!" Agumon shouted."We need to show you guys what we found last night!"

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"A campsite!" Agumon answered.

This caught Matt's attention.

"Tai, you think it could belong to that guy we saw last night?" He asked.

"Well, if it is, Reese is there too. We should check it out." He responded.

So they decided to go see it.

Reese woke up in an unfamiliar area.

"Well, I see you're awake."

He turned his head to see a stranger.

He had short blonde hair, a pair of jeans, and a T-Shirt

"How are you feeling?"He asked.

"I...I'm fine."

"Good. What is your name?"

"Me?"

"Well, you're the only one here."

"Oh...My name is Reese."

"Well Reese, my name is William. Nice to meet you."

Reese began to look around.

"Where are we?"

"We're at my campsite."

That was when Reese notice it.

He had a black crest around his neck.

"Is that one of the cursed crests?"

"Ah, so you know what they are?"

''Yes but...How are we talking?"

"So you have one?"

"Yes but..."

"So tell me... Don't you hate it?"

"What?" Reese asked, bewildered.

"Do you want it to end?"

"Want what to end?"

"The curse!"

"Yes...That is why I need to defeat Zulerimon."

"How much do you want it to end?"

"More than anything."

"Stand up."

Reese did as he was told.

He didn't know why, but he felt obligated to do what he was told.

"Close your eyes."

Reese continued to listen.

"Now trust me. Don't open your eyes, no matter what, ok?"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright,alright..."

He sat for a minute, then he heard footsteps.

He felt an arm push him against the a tree behind him.

"Just keep your eyes closed and it will end soon."

Reese decided to take a little peek.

He didn't think he could trust William yet.

When he opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't.

William was pulling a small knife out of his pocket.

"I said KEEP THEM CLOSED!"

Reese understood what was going on.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"No! You don't need to suffer anymore! Now stop struggling!"

Reese tried to fight him, but he couldn't.

He hadn't eaten in days, and was still weak.

"It's all over! Stop struggling!"

Reese saw William swing theknife toward his head.

He closed his eyes as he prepared to die.

End of chapter 4.

Guys, this is...ALL I think about during school when I am done with my work.

I hope this becomes a loooonger story.

Still want more?


	5. Chapter 5

Well, someone actually wanted, Even more.

Please be aware I work on this every morning and night before school.

**Disclaimer: I Still don't own Digimon. That is all. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Decisions.**

Reese was about to die.

He knew he couldn't beat William.

William was far too strong.

He was suprised he wasn't dead yet.

Time seemed to move slower when you were about to die.

"It will all be over soon!" He could hear William's voice echo through his head.

He waited, accepting that he was finally going to be free of this curse.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Reese recognized her voice immideately.

He felt William's arm against his neck pull back.

"Knock it OFF!" She shouted.

Reese opened his eyes to see _her_ tackle William to the ground.

He was fading in and out, but could clearly see the two fighting.

He slashed at her with the knife, cutting her arm.

Reese had seen enough.

She needed help.

Without thinking, Reese ran in and tackled William to the ground.

"Reese? What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"Just shut up and grab the knife!" He shouted.

She did as she was told and pried the knife from William's hand.

He was able to overpower Reese, but not Reese and someone else.

She had the knife in her hands.

"Now we need to run!" Reese shouted.

As Reese tried to run, William grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave. You will suffer! Don't you want to stop suffering?"

"Let go!"

"I want to help you!"

"Molly! Do something!"

She used the knife to cut at William's arm.

William jerked his arm back in pain.

Reese took this as an opening to run.

Molly followed close behind.

William accepted defeat and sat there, until he heard approaching footsteps.

He could use whoever this was to his advantage.

Molly and Reese ran.

They ran towards Molly's campsite.

Upon reaching it, Reese collapsed against a tree.

"Molly... I need to rest here." He sighed.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Reese waited.

He began to think.

Were Matt and Tai here in the digital world?

Had another cursed child come instead?

Did they even know Reese?

He sat there thinking as he saw Molly come back.

She had a basket of food she had brought and gathered.

It mostly consisted of berries and fish, but Reese didn't care.

He needed food, and here it was.

He ate his full and then pulled out his digivice.

"What are you using that for?" Molly asked, bewildered by the whole idea of them.

"I believe I can use this to find anyone nearby. It should be able to detect crests."

"Who taught you that?"

"You think I just sat in that cell for a week? I had to try something."

"Well, William may have been insane, but at least he helped us escape!"

It had been at least an hour since they had arrived.

Reese was helping Molly put away the things she had set up around the campsite.

The tent, her fire pit, anything that left a trace behind.

They were going to leave that night.

They would walk as far as their feet could carry them before they would stop.

They would never have to see William again.

At least, that was the plan.

They were done putting things up, and now, Reese was playing around with the knife.

He was throwing it at clumps of dirt, practicing his aim, when he remembered to do a check with his digivice.

"Molly!"

Molly was splashing her feet around in a nearby stream.

"What is it?" She called back.

"There are 2 crests detected approaching!" Reese shouted.

He shouted loud.

A bit too loud.

"Reese?" A familiar voice called from behind him.

Recognizing the voice Reese spun around.

"Tai? Is that you?" Reese called back.

He watched where the voice had come from as he saw his friends walk into sight.

"Tai! Matt! You guys came? I thought y-"

Reese stopped dead in his tracks as he saw William walk into the clearing, followed by Agumon,Gabumon, and Zashmon.

Reese still had the knife in his hand, and his digivice in the other.

Slowly, he slipped the digivice into his pocket and raised the knife.

He pointed it towards William.

"What do you think you're doing coming here? Here to try and finish what you started?"

William had a smug look on his face.

"I don't know what you mean."

He had said he hadn't, but Reese knew better.

"Whoa, what are you talking about? Reese, this is our friend William." Tai interrupted.

"Tai, stay out of this. Iknow exactly who William is. He helped me escape my captors." Reese said.

"So, you guys are friends,right?"

Molly then appeared from behind Reese.

"No, they aren't. Your _friend_ here tried to kill us." She answered for Reese.

"What? Who are you?" Tai asked, suprised by her sudden appearance.

"I'm Molly. Reese's friend. Unlike William over there."

Tai saw Molly's tag and crest around her neck.

"So how can you guys talk and interact like this without dying?"

"That part of the curse may have been lifted." She answered."If Zulerimon is weakened in any way,the curse gets weaker."

Tai looked back at Reese.

He was still pointing the knife at William, his eyes full of hatred.

"Is she telling the truth Reese? Did William try to kill you?" Tai asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He answered.

All eyes turned to William.

"What? I didn't do anything! He's lying." He said calmly.

"Really?" Molly asked. "How did you get that cut on your arm?"

"I was climbing up some rocks and fell."

"Liar! I cut you there." Molly responded.

"You did what?" Matt asked.

Reese stepped in.

"She was trying to help me. William was really trying to kill me,and he is lucky she didn't STAB him with the knife."

"Whatever." William responded. "I'm going back to get my tools."

And with that he walked back the way he came.

Reese waited until William had left for sure.

He lowered the knife.

"God, I hate him." He mumbled.

He looked at Tai and Matt.

"Look guys, we are leaving tonight. You guys can come with us, or you can stay with William, but we are getting away from him." He told them.

"William seemed trustworthy." Matt said.

"Why would I lie to you guys?" Reese asked. "I'm not asking you to believe me, but if you stay with William, be careful."

It felt like hours had passed.

Reese had gone off into the forest to think.

The digimon were playing in the river.

Tai and Matt were still sitting by the campsite talking, when William arrived.

He tossed his bag full of tools and other things onto the ground.

"Whew! I'm tired."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a crowbar.

"I'll be right back. I saw something in the river earlier and I couldn't get it out. I'll be back soon."

He walked off into the forest.

"Hey Tai, don't we have to do something?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah, we still need to give Reese his crest." Tai answered.

"I think he went that way." Matt said as he pointed towards the forest.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"Isn't that the way William went?"

"I think so..."

And with that they wandered off into the forest.

"Do you think William really tried to kill Reese?" Tai asked.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Matt asked.

They heard distant noises.

"What do you w-"

The voice stopped abruptly.

"That sounded like Reese!" Tai broke the silence.

"We should check it out"

As they approached the source of the sound, they were horrified with what they saw.

Reese was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

William was standing next to him, twirling a bloody crowbar.

"So, I suppose you still don't want my help?" He laughed.

He sat there watching Reese bleed, waiting for a response.

"Whatever, you can die here while I go find Tai and Matt. We are going to leave and they aren't coming back for you. I'll tell them you left."

He wandered off into the forest.

After he had left, Tai and Matt ran to Reese.

His face was pale, except for the blood running down from his forehead.

They leaned him up against a tree.

He had a knife in his chest.

"Crap! He lost a lot of blood!" Matt said.

"We should have believed him."

"Tai, there was no way to know for sure."

"We don't have anything to help him! No bandages, no medicine!"

"Molly proably has something. I'll go find her. You stay here with Reese."

Matt ran off into the trees.

"Come on Matt, hurry up!" Tai mumbled.

He had been gone for a while.

"Who... are you...talking to?"

Tai turned around to see Reese looking at him.

"You're ok!" Tai exclaimed, relieved.

He put a hand on his head.

"Ow! What...happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I...don't remember...anything."

He looked down at his chest.

"Umm...Tai? I can't...I can't...feel...anything."

"What?!"

"My head...doesn't hurt...and neither does my chest..."

His arms fell to his side.

"I can't move my arms..."

He fell on his side.

"Reese?"

A figure emerged from behind a tree.

He had long, pointed green ears

"What do you think? My newest poison. Numbs the body."

Reese couldn't see him,but he knew it was coming from behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Jadomon. And your friend isn't able to move. The poison won't kill him."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I believe you have bigger issues. Turn around."

Tai turned around to see William.

"Hello Tai. I see you have met my digimon."

He gestured to Jadomon.

"But, I thought you might want to know...your friends...back at the campsite...the numbing poison should kick in anytime now...you should go help them."

Tai began to run towards the camp, but froze.

What about Reese?

"This is all because of the crest..." Reese mumbled."Tai, you should go help them."

"No. I'm not going to leave you here to die."

"Tai, the others need help."

"And that includes your digimon." William chimed in.

"And how do I know you aren't lying?" Tai asked.

"I thought you might ask that."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tag and crest.

He threw them at Tai.

"Tai, that's Molly's crest." Reese said. "Go to them. Give Molly her crest."

"Reese, I'm not leaving you!"

"Then run." William suggested.

"What?"

"I love a good challenge. I'll give you 2 say when you're ready."

"Tai, I can't move. Just go without me!"

"No."

Tai picked up Reese and slung him over his shoulder.

"Tai, I'm just going to slow you down! Put me down!"

"Just be quiet!"

He turned to William.

"I'm ready."

"You have 2 minutes."

Tai ran.

"Tai, you can't make it in time! Put me down!"

"Yes I can! Just shut up!"

"If you do make it, what will you do? You can't carry all of us!"

Tai was about to talk when his foot got caught on a plant.

He fell, dropping Reese.

"Ow! I...wait...I can feel my arms..."

Reese began moving his arm around.

He put a hand to his head.

"I still can't feel my head or anything else."

"Great. That helps!" Tai said sarcastically.

"What is your problem!?" Reese shouted.

"I- I just... this is a lot to think about...I'm sorry..."

"Whatever. I...understand."

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap behind them.

"Found you."

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
